


第二十二章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [22]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 命运线 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143992
Kudos: 3





	第二十二章

无论两人有多么不舍，入伍的日子还是来了。

李赫宰比李东海早了两天。

李赫宰入伍的前一晚，李东海的烦躁已经溢于言表。他反反复复打开李赫宰的背包检查，一边说着“这个也要带万一用得着”，过了一会儿又把东西拿出来，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝地说：“带着也会被没收还是别带了。”

最后李赫宰实在看不下去地把人抱到床上，这才让他安静下来。

李赫宰的怀抱依然是那个熟悉的温度。两个人静静地没有说话，心中虽有千言万语，此时却又一句话都说不出。

李赫宰把李东海按在怀里，手指插到头发中轻轻给他按摩头皮。

李东海紧绷了几天的神经终于暂时放松下来，没一会儿呼吸就变得绵长。然而没过几分钟，他就皱着眉醒来，眨着眼睛看着李赫宰。

即使睡着他的心里也隐隐记着李赫宰就要离开了，一想到这就突然惊醒，确认过李赫宰还在身边，才又慢慢闭上眼睛。

太阳就要升起来了，房间里也慢慢有了光亮。

李东海这一夜睡得非常不安稳，几乎隔几十分钟就要醒一次，看看李赫宰再重新睡过去，直到日出前才真正睡沉了些。李赫宰心疼得无以复加，却又束手无策。

他轻手轻脚地把李东海放进被子里，深深地注视着。他用眼神一遍又一遍描摹对方的睡颜，直至把这人所有的样子都烙印在脑海中。

李赫宰小心翼翼地吻了下李东海的额头，叹了口气在心里默默地说：“东海，对不起。等我回来。我爱你。”

他不敢当面对李东海说一句再见。他在害怕。他怕李东海眼里的不舍，会让他不管不顾地留下来，留在他身边，守着他，哪里都不去。

李赫宰静静地起身提起行李，走出房间轻轻关上卧室的门。

直到听见几乎微不可闻的防盗门关闭声，李东海才默默地睁开眼睛。

他躺在床上发了一会儿呆，突然想起什么似的，光着脚跑到客厅的落地窗前，尽力看向地下停车场的方向。

冬日的太阳出的很晚，天色依然带着一丝蒙蒙的黑，小区里安安静静的，偶尔路过几个早起遛狗的身影。

就在李东海暗自懊恼是不是已经错过时，两道苍白的射灯穿透茫茫的雾气，一辆漆黑的保姆车慢慢从地下停车场开上来。

李东海按在玻璃上的手指瞬间握紧成拳。

虽然车在小区里开得不快，但李东海的视角并不算好。保姆车马上就要拐到另一条路，即将离开他的视线范围。

车突然停下了。

像是感应到了什么，李东海一时间屏住了呼吸。

朝着他这边的车门缓缓打开，李赫宰下了车，站在车边扶着车门，仰头看向李东海。

隔着遥远的距离，李东海并不能看到对方的表情，然而他却觉得李赫宰仰头那一眼像是直直地看进了他的心里。

他赶忙后退一步，躲回了房间的阴影中。

李东海就这样站着，一动不动。直到阳光慢慢爬上他的脚尖。他才像刚回过神般，动了动有些僵硬的腿，走回窗边。

外面早已天光大亮，小区里也热闹了起来。上班上学的人急匆匆地走着，运动的人带着耳机跑了一圈又一圈，停车场也不停有车出来。

那辆黑色的保姆车，已经消失不见。

李东海看着楼下又发了会儿呆，转身去卫生间洗了把脸。镜子里的人很憔悴，脸色苍白眼下发青。

他用力拍了拍脸颊，皮肤终于红润了些。扯着嘴笑了笑，他回到房间换了身衣服准备出门。

戴好帽子口罩，又戴了一条围巾。拿上钱包，拿上电话，拿上钥匙，李东海站在门口又检查了一遍，确认东西都带好了，才开门走出去。

刺骨的寒风让眼睛有些干涩，好在没走多久他就到了目的地。

这是一间李赫宰很喜欢的饭店。

饭店刚刚开门营业，客人不多。李东海走到角落里坐下，点了一份炸酱面，又点了些小菜。

服务员离开后，空气里只剩下音响里轻柔的音乐声。

李东海坐在那里有些手足无措，他很少一个人出来吃饭。一个人吃饭总会让他觉得很孤独，也很尴尬，所以他总会拖着人一起。

有时是朋友，有时是经纪人，有时是成员，更多时候，是李赫宰。

如果李赫宰在......

李东海及时地止住了这个念头，不让自己继续想下去。

店家上菜的速度很快，热气腾腾的炸酱面很快就摆到他面前。他摘下口罩慢慢吃起来。

眼前越来越模糊，眼泪一滴滴落在面碗中，晕开黑乎乎的酱料，又融进洁白的面条。

“您还好吗，客人？”服务员在旁边小声问道。

李东海摇摇头，一边拿纸巾遮住眼睛，一边吸了吸鼻子说：“我没事。”他迅速擦净脸上的泪痕，笑着对服务员说：“今天小菜里的辣椒真的好辣啊，我不太能吃辣。谢谢你。”

部队里的日子无疑是枯燥的。

起床，训练，吃饭，训练，吃饭，午休，训练，吃饭，训练，睡觉。偶尔会有一次突击式的夜间训练。

千篇一律的日子对李赫宰来说，倒像是回到了不算久远的从前。那些早已学会与孤独和无聊为伴的从前，那些没有和李东海的从前。

金希澈每周会来给他送一次血，给他讲讲李东海的近况，同时把他的信带给李东海。

这是李赫宰每周最期待的时刻。听着金希澈讲些李东海的琐事，他也会情不自禁地嘴角上扬。

然而这次金希澈的表情难得有些严肃。他似乎犹豫再三，才叹着气说：“东海病了，但是不严重。本来他身体就比较弱，部队里的训练强度和他平时健身的运动量根本没法比。而且他本就是有些怕生的性格，换了陌生的环境，心里难免有压力。种种因素加在一起，导致他的免疫力迅速下降。是带状疱疹。病情不是很严重，只是，很痛。”

李赫宰面无表情地看着金希澈，手里的血袋被攥成一团。

金希澈叹了口气，继续说：“今天是住院的第二天。他不让我告诉你，怕你在这里干着急。只是我觉得，之后很大概率会有媒体发通稿。与其你从新闻上知道了胡思乱想，不如直接告诉你。”

李赫宰沉默良久，哑着嗓子问：“他......很痛吗？”

“是，这个病不严重，只是很痛。我们，什么都做不了，只能交给医生。”金希澈答得很快，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的心疼。

“我去看看他。”李赫宰垂着眼睛松开手，任由被挤压成球的血袋掉落地面。

金希澈摇摇头，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我告诉你只是让你心里有数。他本就不想让你知道。而且......他出了疹子，应该不想让你看到他的样子。”

李赫宰抬起头，眼中的痛苦几乎化为实质，“哥，我知道。但是不看他一眼我不放心。我就在门外看一眼，看了我就走。”

金希澈又叹了口气，算是默许。

这个结果在他意料之中。李赫宰本就是执拗的性格，碰到李东海的事，他更是执着异常。

夜晚的医院静悄悄的，空荡的走廊，苍白的节能灯给所有事物镀上了一层冷漠的光晕。

李赫宰站在病房外，透过门上的玻璃窗望向床上的李东海。

李东海侧躺在床上，被子只盖到胸口。

他的胳膊举过头顶搭在枕头上，背对着门蜷缩成小小的一团。应该是刚吃过药，他安安静静地睡着，呼吸平稳。

李赫宰轻轻打开门走到床边。

房间里没有开灯，清亮的月光下，李东海的眉微微皱着。露出的一小片脖颈上，一串鲜红疹子延伸进睡衣。

李赫宰小心翼翼地解开睡衣扣子查看他身上的情况。

身上的疹子不多，只是躯干比较密集，四肢只有星星零零的几个。

重新给李东海系好扣子，又把被子严严实实的掖进他的下巴，李赫宰轻抚着他的脸颊。

光洁的皮肤不似以前的嫩滑，干干涩涩得粗糙了许多。只是半月不见，李东海两颊凹陷得颧骨尤为突出，细细的手腕已经可以明显看到腕骨。

他轻轻吻上李东海的额头，“宝贝，辛苦了。”

李东海眉心动了动，眼睛也马上要睁开。

最后留恋地摩挲过对方的嘴唇，李赫宰起身飞快地闪出了病房。

李东海缓缓睁开眼，眼中还带着迷蒙的睡意。

他觉得自己好像做了个梦。

梦中李赫宰背着光，俯身给了自己一个温柔的吻。也许是这梦境过于真实，连带着让他觉得空气中似乎都有李赫宰的气息。

李东海揉揉眼睛转了个身，他希望能继续那个意犹未尽的梦。

希望还可以梦到你，我的爱人。

“上午训练时，突然下起雨。明明太阳还在，却突然下了雨。一边下着雨，一边又有彩虹。有战友说，他女朋友说因为九尾狐在哭，所以才会下太阳雨。你觉得呢？世界上会有九尾狐吗？”

......

“李东核！我今天在食堂喝了一杯咖啡！竟然喝出了你的果蔬汁的味道！是不是很神奇！等休假时我一定要带回去一杯给你尝尝，让你鉴定一下是不是纯正的果蔬汁味道！哈哈，我下次要喝一杯抹茶拿铁，看看他是不是在用果蔬汁骗我！”

......

“今天接到了排演军歌的任务。让我和东熙哥，允浩哥还有晟敏一起做。我们借了部队的录音室，设备还不如你放在家里的那套呢。东熙哥太厉害了，用那么简单的设备还能做混响调音。之后我们还要给军歌编舞，允浩哥说等表演的时候要做做发型。我也不知道这么短的头发能做出什么样的发型来。不过等你看到宣传视频的时候不许笑话我！”

......

“终于录完军歌的MV啦！原来允浩哥说的做发型就是用发蜡搓一搓头发。哈哈哈哈哈......当时的场面特别好笑，帮忙化妆的姐姐都愣住了，不知道该怎么下手，真想录下来给你看看......真希望你就在我身边......”

......

“海海T_T......我以为任务奖励会是休假，没想到......只给了部队的纪念币。还以为又能去找你了......不开心，要你的亲亲抱抱才能哄好。我现在听不到你的回答，就当你同意啦。不过既然现在不能实现，那就先欠着，等到下次见面时我要一次性要回来！连~本~带~利~”

......

“小笨蛋，听希澈哥说你也跳了uptown funk？是不是在跟我学？嗯？明明上次休假时我说我跳了这个。咦~原来你这么想我啊~嗯嗯，我也想你~亲一个~mua~哈哈哈，不许害羞啊！”

......

“李东海！你成龙了啊！你还想干嘛！我在新闻上都看见了！你扭那么性感是给谁看！！！还有！你跟你的同事要保持距离保持距离保持距离！！！我走之前怎么跟你说的！！！你是怎么答应我的！你们贴的那么近是要干什么！什么表演需要你们贴那么近！！！我生气了！哄不好的那种！！！”

......

“东嘿~宝宝~大宝贝~我错了嘛~我不是故意要跳成那个样子的......就是跳舞的时候想到你了嘛，一开心就......我答应你以后都不扭了嘛~你不要生气好不好呀？你一生气希澈哥都不给我你的拍立得了T_T以后我也不露脚踝了，我穿袜子遮得严严实实的好不好？不要生气了嘛~~~爱你爱你爱你~

PS.我发誓我绝对不是在报复你上次扭得那么勾人的事！真的！我一点都没在意的！我的宝贝东海只是呆在那里就十分性感了！跳舞就更性感了！是舞蹈的错！绝对不是宝贝的错！嗯！就是这样！宝贝这么帅我超自豪的！”

......

“每一个月色清冷的夜晚，我都会更加思念你。我会用手指在空中画你的样子，想象着你长了一点的头发会是什么手感？你的眉毛是不是又皱了起来？你的眼睛，现在在看着谁？你的鼻子，是不是又因为天气的变化而不舒服？还有你的嘴唇，比我尝过的任何糖果都更甜更软，会不会因为想念，而无声地念着我的名字？我亲爱的宝贝，看一会儿月亮就回房间吧，不要在屋顶待太久，夜晚太凉，照顾好自己，不要生病，我会心疼的。

让我们在梦中相见吧！愿疾病远离你，愿苦闷不打扰你，安心睡吧。，希望你有一个香甜美丽的梦，希望你梦见我，我在梦里等你。”

......

李东海反反复复地看着这些简短的信件，翻来覆去舍不得读完。

恋恋不舍地收起这一周的信，标注好序号，精心收进自己的小盒子里。

李赫宰真的做到了每天写一封信，虽然文字不多，但都是在坚守他的诺言。

他很少直白地说出“想念”两个字，只是字里行间的眷恋又无处不在。

李东海的手指轻轻拂过信件右上角小小的数字。

这是第415封信，他们分离了415天，还有200天。

赫宰，还有整200天。

只剩200天。

200天的以后，我们会永远在一起，再也不分离。

-TBC-


End file.
